Broken
by SharinganAkiro9991
Summary: The war is over. The Five Great Nations have fallen. Uchiha Madara now controls the entirety of the shinobi world. Now he turns his attention to his next goal, the restoration of the once-great Uchiha Clan. None suit his goals more than one Haruno Sakura. They will strike a bargain that will benefit not just them, but the rebuilding of the world...


**BROKEN**

 **CHARACTERS: UCHIHA MADARA/HARUNO SAKURA**

 **RATING: M**

 **CHAPTER ONE:** **FALL OF THE NATIONS...**

The sun was rising in the far east as Uchiha Madara walked through the battlefield, crimson eyes taking in the fallen bodies of the Allied Shinobi Forces. As he searched the ruined fields for signs of life, he lamented over the loss of pure talent he had been forced to dispatch. It was all due to the negligence of the incompetant Kage, he seethed. If they had only lain down their arms and surrendered, the lives lost here would have had a future. One under his control, yes, but still one that they would have _lived_ in.

Sighing as he came, once again, upon the signs of catastophic death and destruction, he found no survivors. The ten tails had done its job, far too effectively. Perhaps he should have gone a little less strictly to his plans? No, then the blond Jinchuriki and the younger Uchiha would have not been so easily overcome.

While he, personally, was not needed in the search for survivors, he preferred to be doing something. This was what it had been like in his days. Every able bodied man, even the Clan Head, would search for allied and enemy survivors. It was a time honored tradition after battle, he knew. Something of a long-forgotten past that Madara respected.

He had won. The Five Great Nations had fallen.

As long as any survivors did not resist his regime, they would be treated by White Zetsu and returned to their respective nations, until the time came for them to swear allegiance to him. Well, a smirk curved his lips as he watched the White Zetsu clones bring forth many injured men and women, not _all_ would be returned.

"Madara-sama!" It was a White Zetsu clone that interrupted his thoughts, running up to him wildly swinging his arms. He took a deep breath and bowed low. "We have found them!"

An obsidian brow quirked in question. "All of them?"

"Eh?" The clone looked confused for a moment. "All of the ones on the list, Madara-sama! A great many are merely injured, most likely due to the interferance of the blond kid."

His eyes narrowed. "And what of _her_?"

The golden eyes of White Zetsu widened as he flinched at the mention of _her_. "Her body has been...located, Madara-sama."

His mood darkening, Madara did not need to be told the outcome of _her_ fate. "Very well," He grunted. "Bring her body to my tent, along with any that require the technique."

"Any, Madara-sama?"

"Hn." Madara glanced back at the clone, his thoughts taking shape into a new plan. One that would ensure loyalty from villages and their citizens, shinobi and civilians, alike. "No. Only those which are on the mandatory list."

"Very well, Madara-sama."

x

Five days later, Konohagakure no Sato

The news of the end of the war had reached the center of the Hidden Leaf Village, the army of shinobi that had remained behind to protect the civilians tense as to see whom would be returning. They were prepared for much death, many bodies that would be requiring their services. The morgue had been properly prepared, the hospital stocked and expanded to full capacity. Medics awaited at the earliest call for assistance.

The guards at the gates did not, in fact, expect what they saw. A single man walked the road to the gates, carrying with him a large fan. Long, dark hair floated behind him in the wind, his gait easy and relaxed. It was the eyes that had them captured, immobile to raise the alarm.

He stopped before the gates, his blood red gaze raised to the four men atop the wooden structure. "My name is Uchiha Madara," His voice rang out clearly. "The Fourth Great Shinobi World War has ended. The Godaime Hokage, Tsunade of the Senju, has fallen. Konohagakure no Sato...is mine."

x

Chapter One of my newest story is up! Have fun, Kiddos! ^.^7 - Ris


End file.
